


Hello, Samurai

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cute, Day 1, Fluff, Fluffuary, Fluffuary 2018, Laith, M/M, Soulmate AU, Writing Soulmate AU, first sight, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: Fluffuary Day 1 : First SightKeith and Lance have been writing notes to each other for weeks, and they’re finally ready to meet each other.orA “writing” soul mate au where Keith sees Lance for the first time and it’s better than he imagined





	Hello, Samurai

_I want to meet you._

Keith felt a wave of surprise hit him as the messily scrawled words appeared across his pale skin. Sure, he'd thought many times about meeting his soul mate, whom he had nicknamed to "Lover Boy."

_Samurai? You there, buddy?_

_Yeah,_ Keith hurried to write back. _Are you sure? About meeting?_

_Yes. I'm ready. But we shouldn't if you don't want to... do you?_

Keith closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, a small smile flickering across his lips.

_Yes._

Lover Boy quickly sketched an exaggerated smiley face, then wrote: _Where? When?_

_I dunno. Coffee shop? Soon?_

Keith could almost hear the smile in his  soulmate's voice as frantic words appeared on his arm.

_I know just the place!!! It's called Marmora Café, and it's awesome! Meet me there... tomorrow? Is that too soon? I mean, it's Saturday, so you might have something going on. But I'm thinking noon, if you're up for it?_

Keith smiled down at the words on his arm. _I'm free tomorrow. See you there, Lover Boy. I'll be there, samurai. In the meantime - get some rest._

_I'm sure I'll still beat you to the café tomorrow._

Keith snorted. _You've told me multiple times that you're a heavy sleeper, so I'd say I have a high chance of beating you._

_Not true!_

_Sweet dreams, Lover Boy._

_Ugh. I hate you._

_I love you._

_...!_

Keith frowned, realizing what he'd just penned. His soulmate had announced his love for Keith on many occasions, but Keith couldn't remember a time when he'd directly stated his feelings back. He wrote, _Is that okay?_

_Okay? OKAY?! I'm so happy!!! You've finally told me you loved me!! Hallelujah! I knew it had to happen sometime!_

Keith chuckled as his soulmate continued to flip out and scrawl all over his arm. _Yeah, okay, I said it. Now goodnight, I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm going to sleep. See you at noon._

Keith flicked off the light in his room as his soulmate wrote, _he loves me, he loooooooves me!_ across the back of his hand. He fell asleep with a pleased smile on his lips.

*   *   *

The next morning, Keith was on his way to the coffee shop thirty minutes to twelve. He'd looked up directions to the café and realized he'd driven by the place many times, but had never stopped to go inside.

He arrived fifteen minutes to noon, parking his motorcycle and walking up to the shop.

He hesitated before entering, pulling a pen out of his pocket and pulling up his sleeve to write, _Before I see you, I need to know your name. I want to see you and immediately think of your real name._

The response came a moment later. _Lance. It's Lance._

Keith rolled the name around in his mind, testing it, feeling it. Lance. How pretty.

_Mine is Keith._

Little hearts were drawn around Keith's name after he wrote it. Keith laughed and stroked his thumb over Lance's name.

O _kay,_ he wrote,  _I’m ready._

Keith let his sleeve fall back down and pushed open the doors to the café.

He stepped inside, glancing around for a young man that fit the description Lance had given him at one point or another. Keith pictured him with warm brown skin, sparkling blue eyes as clear as the ocean, and a smile so sunny it could blind a person if they weren't careful.

When their eyes met, Keith realized he was so much better.

At that moment, one name filled Keith's head, poured silently from his lips, and consumed his thoughts, filling him with a warmth he'd never experienced before and never wanted to let go of. Lance's head fell playfully to one side a playful grin dancing on his lips.

"Hello, samurai."


End file.
